The Mr. Men Show Bumpers
Bumpers are short gags shown during episodes of the Mr. Men Show after a plot. In Series 1 A Bumper doesn't show after the last plot whilst they do in Series 2. When they appear some Xylophone music plays. Any information on the individual bumper plots must go on this page ASAP. List of Bumpers Season 1 Physical: Mr. Strong is doing physical activies with other Mr. Men characters.1: He plays ball with Mr. Quiet but knocks him away when he passes it back to him. 2: Mr. Strong and Miss Calamity are on the treadmills (This bumper doesn't feature the usual music, because its length well exceeds that of the music.). 3: He bounces on a trampoline with Miss Helpful, but sends her flying and he goes through the trampoline himself. 4: He does weightlifting with Mr. Bump, but the latter falls through the floor! Boo Boos: Mr. Bounce is giving a knee test to Mr. Messy, but the reflex from the latter causes Mr. Bounce to get bounced. Farm: Miss Whoops is backing up to unload a load from the truck for Mr. Quiet and the loads fall onto him. 1: A corn load. 2: A chicken load. 3: A fish load. 4: He manages to avoid a manure load, but Miss Helpful unloads a second load (this one consisting of apples) onto him from behind! Movies: Mr. Quiet auditions for a cowboy movie. The first time, he misses and lands in a water trough. The second time, he successfully lands on the saddle, but the moody horse slides him off and bucks him away. The third time, he succesfully lands again but the horse takes off leaving him and the saddle behind. The fourth time, the horse takes off before Mr. Quiet lands Science: Mr. Quiet cleans the museum with a vacuum cleaner but accidently sucks up various exhibits. 1: He sucks up a vulture exhibit and it comes out as a roast turkey! 2: He sucks up the fur and skin of a mammoth exhibit, leaving only the skeleton! 3: He sucks up a mummy's bandaging, causing the mummy to slam his sarcophagus lid shut in alarm! 4: The vacuum breaks down and he starts it up again, but he sucks himself up by mistake! Lake: Characters jump off a bridge into the Lake. 1: Miss Sunshine jumps into the lake and Mr. Nosy tries to follow but breaks the bridge and sends Mr. Small flying in the process! 2: Mr. Grumpy is fishing and catches Mr. Bump, who had been swallowed by a large fish earlier on! 3: Miss Scary dons one of her masks and scares the fish away when she dives in! 4: Miss Calamity tries to do a running jump into the lake, but a meteor crashing through the bridge causes her to turn tail and go back the way she came! Books:Mr. Bounce is trying to put a book on the shelf but gets bounced by another character. Beach: Mr. Quiet is resting on the beach when the tide comes in. Boats: Characters's boats get sunk by Miss Daredevil. 1: Mr. Quiet in his canoe. 2: Mr. Small and Mr. Nosy in a peddle boat. 3: Mr. Noisy leading other characters in a paddle boat. 4: Miss Naughty tries to stop her, but ends up going overboard when her pirate ship is taken from right under her (due to the speed of Miss Daredevil's speedboat)! Mall: Characters go into photo booth. 1: Mr. Nervous goes in and comes out almost immediately, as the developed pictures show that Miss Scary was waiting for him. 2: Mr. Lazy goes in and the pictures show him slowly dropping off. 3: Mr. Scatterbrain goes in and the developed photos show the booth filling with water and him swimming off. 4: Miss Daredevil goes in and after her pictures are taken, the booth unexpectedly blasts off. Her photos show she had gone to the moon. Flying: Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small are flying. 1: They try to get off the ground on a Wright Brothers-style plane. When it does though, the bit that Mr. Nosy is sitting on breaks off, leaving him behind! 2: They fly a different, odd-looking plane but no sooner are they in the air than Miss Daredevil burns it to cinders! 3: They fly their usual flying machine that they're often seen with, but go through Mr. Persnickety's balloon and both crash land! 4: They use the first plane again, this time with jet engines added. But no sooner are they in the air than the bits that both Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small are sitting on break off and they fall to the ground! Hobbies: Miss Helpful teaches the Mr. Men how to play golf. 1: Mr. Small doesn't get his ball very far. 2: Mr. Strong not only sends the ball flying, but Mr. Bounce too! 3: Mr. Lazy doesn't do anything, but Miss Helpful scores him anyway. Dance: Characters are dancing while Mr. Bounce joins with them. Inventions: Miss Scary is using test tubes and making something, but only succeeds in making 1: a canary, 2: a koala and 3: a pig. 4: She produces a mini version of herself (with one of her masks already on) that scares her away! Fair: Characters are going down a big slide. Camping: Characters roast marshmellows. Amusement Park: Mr. Rude taunts characters at the ring the bell game. Trains: Mr. Bump tries to catch his train. 1: He bumps into a telegraph pole. 2: He runs off a bridge. 3: He reaches the back of the train and hopes Mr. Scatterbrain will help him on, but (being Mr. Scatterbrain) is given a turkey instead! 4: Mr. Strong helps by stopping the train with his strength, but it is revealed that he only got the back half of the rear coach! Paint: Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small getting painted by Miss Helpful. 1: Miss Helpful paints a fence, not leaving a "wet paint" sign, and the front of Mr. Nosy, except for his face gets covered in paint! 2: This time his face gets painted from the other side! 3: Both Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small both get spray painted, leaving their silhouettes which mysteriously walk off on their own! 4: They aren't painted on this time as Miss Helpful just walks on by while Mr. Nosy pokes his nose through the fence, but then sees Miss Naughty pouring paint onto Mr. Small! Fish: Characters feed a fish to a killer whale. Adventure: Mr. Quiet is hang gliding at the edge of the cliff. Construction: Mr. Noisy is doing a building inplosion, but things go invariably wrong when he pushes down on the plunger. Snow: Characters go skiing down a mountain and crash into a tree. 1: Mr. Strong leaves a hole in a tree. 2: Mr. Bounce starts bouncing between two trees. 3: Miss Whoops accidently sends Mr. Bump down a fissure. 4: Mr. Tickle crashes and his arms get tangled around it. 5: Miss Calamity dodges one tree but crashes into the next. Canned Goods: Miss Whoops knocks cans over Miss Calamity. Jobs: Mr. Nervous is trying to be a animal control worker by catching an animal, but gets chased by 1: a French poodle, 2: a chicken, 3: a monkey and 4: a rabbit! Note: two of these bumpers have different music to that of the usual bumper music). Gardens: Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small do garden work. 1: A shoot of grows larger on Mr. Nosy's side then stops. He then pulls it up, taking Mr. Small with it! 2: Mr. Small waters a small seedling which he steps onto so and it grows so that he can give Mr. Nosy a drink. 3: A cloud rolls over Mr. Nosy and he gets soaked, then inexplicably grows branches all over himself! 4: Mr. Nosy waters the ground in front of him, producing a sapling plant, then waters Mr. Small who temporarily grows bigger from it! Collecting: Chararcters are showing their collection of things. Chores: Mr. Quiet cleans his bust (presumably of a previous mayor of Dillydale) but something odd happens to it. 1: He sneezes and the feathers of his duster go onto it, but he finds it funny. 2: When the dust clears, the face on the bust is gone! 3: The bust sneezes the feathers of the duster onto Mr. Quiet's face! 4: When the dust clears, the bust has Mr. Scatterbrain's face on it instead! Restaurants: Mr. Bounce is giving Mr. Lazy's food, but gets bounced by Miss Whoops every time. 1: He bounces on several jellies but lands safely. 2: He is bumped from behind and lands in a spag-bol. 3: He manages to avoid Miss Whoops, but Mr. Rude walks into him and Mr. Bounce ends up the same way as last time. Music: Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small are break-dancing, but Mr. Nosy makes a crack in the ground which claims (on seperate occasion) in the following order; 1: The beatbox. 2: Mr. Small. 3: Mr. Nosy. 4: Same as last time, only Mr. Scatterbrain emerges from the crack! These bumpers each have a hip-hop version of the bumper theme. Full Moon: Mr. Nosy is looking through a telescope at the moon. 1: He sees Mr. Scatterbrain's face on it, to his bewilderment. 2: He sees Nr. Nervous being chased by aliens. 3: He sees Mr. Small up there, when he is also on Earth! Night: Mr. Nervous finds Miss Scary in his window in various ways. 1: He finds her in the window, who frightens him. 2: He finds nothing but Miss Scary immediately jumps up and scares him again! 3: He finds nothing again, but Miss Scary scares him from behind! Food: Characters use different food for the juicer. 1: Mr. Messy juices oranges. 2: Mr. Strong juices a watermelon. 3: Mr. Small and Mr. Nosy juice a single grape, not getting much juice from it, then juicing more grapes afterwards in the traditional manner; squashing them with their feet. Bugs: Mr. Strong tries to swat a bug, but hits Mr. Bounce by mistakes. Cooking: Characters are cooking their food. 1: Mr. Lazy mixes a drink by putting himself a spinning machine. 2: Mr. Scatterbrain tries to make a chicken salad sandwich, with a live chicken! 3: Mr. Strong tries to bake a pie, but wrecks the oven when he closes the door! 4: Miss Daredevil cooks a pizza using her rocket boots. Rainy Day: Mr. Quiet waiting to cross the street with his umbrella in the rain. 1: He has trouble with his umbrella which folds out very far, then fills up with rainwater and unfolds, dumping the water onto him! 2: He gets trapped in it! 3: He meets a duck with an umbrella that has HIS pattern on it! Heatwave: Characters cool each other off with a giant fan. 1: Mr. Strong cools off Mr. Bump, but predictably blows him away! 2: Mr. Scatterbrain cools off Mr. Grumpy, but takes off to fly with some ducks (Fly Away Home-style)! 3: Mr. Messy cools off Mr. Pernickety, but junk from the former is blown into the latter! Sleep: Mr. Bounce is trying to get his bed down. 1: He gets it down, but it recoils with him still holding on, until he hits the screen. 2: He gets it down again, but this time, he gets trapped in it when it recoils! 3: He ties an anchor to it to keep it down, but the weight of the anchor causes it to fall through the floor! Yard Work: Characters pull up flowers in thier lawn. 1: Mr. Strong pulls some up and unearths Mr. Scatterbrain in the process! 2: Mr. Bump plucks one to smell, but is then attacked by a swarm of bees! 3: Mr. Scatterbrain plucks another and puts a lollipop in its place. 4: Miss Scary scares the flowers away! Parade: Miss Whoops twirls her baton. 1: When she throws it up, it comes back down on Mr. Bump. 2: She misthrows it and it ends up going through Mr. Small's hat. 3: She throws it up once more and this time it hits a pelican. Superstore: Characters are unloading cargo. 1: Mr Lazy does nothing! 2: Mr. Scatterbrain goes in but comes out with himself! 3: Miss Scary goes in and comes out with an octopus. Games: Mr. Bump is playing a claw machine. Hotel: Mr. Bump works as a bellhop getting crushed by the luggage. 1: This occurs when Miss Whoops puts a tiny suitcase on the luggage. 2: Mr. Strong put's a lot of luggage on the trolley, which still falls on top of Mr. Bump! 3: Mr. Scatterbrain loads a suitcase onto the trolley, but the suitcase is loaded with monkeys! Birthday: Mr. Bump is trying to pin the Tail on the Donkey, but accidently pins it on a living creature, who chases him in anger. 1: He pins the tail on an elephant! 2: He pins the tail on a lion! 3: He pins it on Mr. Grumpy! 4: He pins it on another elephant, this time a tiny one that belongs to Mr. Scatterbrain! Car Wash: Mr. Quiet goes through the carwash. 1: He comes out with Mr. Scatterbrain on an elephant. 2: His car starts up and drives off without him! 3: He comes out on a scooter. Wildlife: Mr. Quiet's tent get trembeld by an elephant. 1: It happens once he sets it up. 2: He orders it to stop, which works. But the elephant responds buy sucking the tent up through its trunk! 3: He checks to see if it isn't coming, but the elephant was hiding in the tent and sucks up Mr Quiet from behind! Dillydale Day: Miss Sunshine sets up the food for the celebration. Cars: Mr. Scatterbrain is a traffic cop. Sightseeing: Mr. Strong tries to pack his bags on his car/keeps his car on the hill. 1: He puts his bags on top of the car, but they fall back onto him. 2: As he packs, the car rolls downhill, and he rushes after it and pushes it back up, but a sinkhole forms under it and the car falls into it (without him noticing). 3: He retrieves his car from the hole, but it starts up and goes backwards! The Dark: Characters are brushing their teeth in the dark Circus: Mr. Quiet swings on the trapeze with other characters. 1: Miss Naughty gives him an anvil instead! 2: Mr. Lazy doesn't catch him! 3: Mr. Bump crashes into him and they both fall! Ships: The Ship tilts sending Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small down knocking Miss Calamity over board. The third time round, she manages to avoid going over board, but is knocked overbaord agin when Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small tilt back from the other way. the fourth time, she uses a life raft to bounce Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small off, but she still ends up going overboard when some water rushes in from the other side! Season 2 Picnics: Mr. Bump is eating his food, but ants take his food away from him. Driving: Mr. Bump is crossing the street while avoiding traffic. 1: When he crosses, a shopping cart collides into him. 2: When he crosses, a meteor smashes into him. 3: When he does cross, Mr. Small bumps into him with no effect, then Miss Whoops flattens Mr. Bump in her steamroller! Outer Space: Mr. Nervous lands on the moon and tries to put a flag on but runs off after seeing a creature on the moon. Clean Teeth: Mr. Scatterbrain tries to squeze his toothpaste. Airport: The Mr. Men and Little Misses try to load their luggages in the luggage compartment. Shoes: Miss Naughty is placing whipped cream in slippers. (Mr. Fussy's feet are pointed) Art and Crafts: Mr. Quiet is painting self portaits of other Mr. Men and Little Misses. 1: He paints one of Miss Scary, but she scares it away. 2: He paints one of Mr. Bounce, but Mr. Bounce's bounciness causes it to get ruined. 3: He paints one of Mr. Grumpy with a smily face, but Mr. Grumpy demands it be changed to a grumpy face. Game Shows: Mr. Bump is trying to win a prize. Garages: Mr. Bump is opening the garage door. Eyeglasses: Mr. Fussy trys on glasses and looks at the mirror to find another character wearing the same glasses as he does. Toys: Mr. Quiet is playing with his toy train. 1: Miss Magic turns it into a real train! 2: Mr. Bounce is bounced by it. 3: Mr. Lazy is carried off by it! Reptiles: Mr. Scatterbrain makes balloon reptiles. Hats: Mr. Scatterbrain is trying out a new hat. Robots: Characters are asking a robot chef for food. Parties: Miss Whoops is blowing up balloons. Up and Down: Mr. Rude, Miss Helpful, and Miss Daredevil ride in a balloon, but it doesn't stayin the air too long... Dining Out: Mr. Scatterbrain is serving soup for Mr. Happy. Gifts: Characters are wraping up their gifts. Sun & Moon: Characters wait for the Sun to rise. Telephone: Characters are geeting a squirrel off of the telephone pole. Seashore: Mr. Scatterbrain is trying to dig for Treasure Washing & Drying: Characters are waiting for their washing to dry. Sneezes & Hiccups: Mr. Grumpy is waiting for the bus with Mr. Scatterbrain and Mr. Bounce sneezing. Fruit: Characters try to get fruit. Radio: Characters listen to the radio. Supermarket: Miss Naughty is shutting the 3rd Mr. Man/Little Miss that walks through out. Skyscrapers: King Kong is holding Little Miss Sunshine at the Skyscraper. Cinema: Miss Sunshine is digging into popcorn. 1: When doing so from Mr. Nosey, she pulls out Mr. Small. 2: When doing so from Miss Daredevil, she pulls out a mini-rocket which takes off with her! 3: When doing so from Miss Scary, she pulls out an owl, which of course frightens her away. Getting Around: Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small are cycling but there's disaster happening. Clocks: Mr. Lazy tries to turn off his alarm clock. Post Office: Mr. Nervous tries to put a letter in the Post Box but runs off after finding a character in it. Pets: Mr. Quiet is playing fetch with a dog. Dance Dance Dance: Mr. Fussy and Miss Sunshine are ballroom dancing. Trees: Mr. Scatterbrain is trying to have a picnic near a tree. Library: Mr. Stubborn tries to get a book. Pirates: Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small dig for treasure. Goo: Characters get stuck in Goo on the road from Mr. Messy's cake. Trains And Planes: Mr. Bounce is pushing an animal off of the train tracks. Out To Sea: Characters go underwater on a Sub to collect a treasure chest. Next Door: Mr. Fussy lives next door to Mr. Messy. Lunch: Characters are eating their lunch. Machines: Miss Naughty is using a teleporting machine to the other characters. Fairies And Gnomes: Characters open a pop-up book with a fairy in it. Home Improvement: Characters are trying to fix Mr. Quiet's window. Birds: Characters are bird watching. Bath & Bubbles: Mr. Tickle is blowing a bubble that resembles another character and tickles it. Sand & Surf: Mr. Quiet is building a sandcastle, but gets destroyed due to another character. Parks: Mr. Nervous goes to the fountain. Surprises: Characters pull a wrapper to see what's inside. Travel: Mr. Quiet is looking out of the plane's window. Bad Weather: Mr. Bump is crossing the street while avoiding the bad weather. Pests: Characters are having a picnic and a big spider comes in. Category:The Mr. Men Show Category:Stubs